Camera Shy
by Jak Moriarty
Summary: One shots about Nico di Angelo.
1. He saved a life

Noah, a fourteen year old shy boy, who was skinny and short for his age, swung slowly on the swing in the park. His hands tightly held on to the chains, his messy brown hair hung over his eyes as he bowed his head down. His eyes not focusing as he kicked the ground with his scuffed up converse. Noah hadn't real planned anything as he was sent out of the house, his mother made him, not wanting him just staying in all summer wasn't right. She wanted her son to go out, make some friends and smile when someone talked to him – if he even built some courage to do so.

But, in Noah's mind, there wasn't anything wrong in staying indoors. He actually preferred it, than actually being out door. He was more of an indoors person than an outdoors person. Also, where he lived, New York, not too far in to the bad parts but in the middle, so he was close to a good school and not so close to the weird looking people. But, he did live near some bullies, so, keeping his head down, in the part was a good idea for him. As he just moved from England, so they made fun of his accents, doing stupid impressions of his accents, drinking imaginary tea and sticking their pinkie out, saying how wonderful it is today and should they play a spot of cricket. So staying indoors sounded like a good idea to him.

Around him, kids his ages, and from his class, chased after each other, laughing and screaming in delight. However, as for him, he was the new quiet kid in class who no-one really recognized.

Then came a high pitched voice doing a rubbish English accent, leered. "Oh, how is it ol' chaps? It's are fellow friend, Noah Reid!" said a beefy tall boy, called Marcus Hanns. His gang of two friends standing beside him.

Noah didn't look up. Trying to concentrate on what homework he had to do for tonight.

The fake English accent dropped, and came a sneering one. "Come on, Reid. We're only messing!" he laughed, his friends beside him laughing along with him. "Come on, just this last time!" he said, "Say," his voice changed back into a terrible English accent, "'Bloody hell!'"

Noah glared up, his hands gripping on the chains. "_No_." he warned.

The glint in Marcus's eye darkened, and stepped forwards to Noah. "Or are you just a chicken?"

_A chicken is more of a hero than you would ever be_, Noah instantly thought. Yes, he was sure of it and half of the class would agree, but he would never say it to Marcus's face, or'll he'd get a pounding from him.

He decided against it. He didn't answer back, just kept glaring back at the Bully.

Nico kicked the bottom of his trainers on the pavement as he walked. His head was bowed, hands stuffed in pockets and his body just able to make him melt into the shadows. He wasn't in the mood today. He just wanted to get somewhere quiet and where no-one was around.

He'd been hanging round New York for the past couple of weeks. Just walking along, keeping his head down, and keeping out of fights and out of the way of Monsters. Being the Son of Hades, that's a hard job as they kept jumping out at every corner. However, it did give him a thrill. All the buzz that ran through his veins as it happened. Although, he had been exploring, going to different countries. Looking for information about his mother, just wanting to remember the vague image that he used to have when he was a kid. Just wanting to remember the smell of perfume that lingered in his nose.

Nico sat down. He'd ended up in a loose park somewhere where it was completely empty. He was supposed that it was even empty; he'd seen this park overflowing with kids and adults. Although, it was going to the evening, do that did explain it.

After a while, the clanging of the metal gate made Nico snap his head up. It was a boy, skinny, short and had a mop of brown hair that hung just over his eyes. He didn't care, neither did that kid. But Nico was sat on a bench, under tree that was casting a shadow, which was covering him. Blending into shadows was his special talent.

Watching the kid that just came in, who just went to the single swing and sat down wasn't that interesting. Just some other kid, nothing different.

More kids kept streaming in, laughing, chasing each other and just plain being annoying for Nico's taste. He'd just stood up as he spotted three chunky looking boys entered the park. Nico had seen them about, pushing younger kids around, scaring them and just being plain idiots.

He watched them. Nico didn't know why, but he did. He watched the beefy looking three boys cross the park towards the boy that came in first. The boys barked out laughing, nodding to them self's as the taller kid, who must be the leader of the pack began doing a terrible English accent. Nico just been to England, and he knew that they didn't speak like that.

Nevertheless, he kept watching.

Marcus glared at Noah, his hands curling into fists and his face scrunching up in anger. "_What_?" he spat at Noah, sending spit along with it.

Noah cringed, but slowly lifted his right hand off the chain of the swing and whipped off, with the back of his sleeve of his jacket, the spit that flew off Marcus. "I said, _no_." He repeated, but more bitter this time.

"Listen here, posh boy-"

_I wouldn't call myself posh_, Noah thought to his self. Sure, he had money, his parents had good jobs, but he wouldn't call his self posh. But Noah kept listen to what Marcus had to say.

"—_you_ will do what _I_ say, got it?" he ordered.

"Why?" Noah found his self asking without thinking. Why did he have to say that? Other than that, yeah, fine. But he shouldn't have said that.

Fire burned in the bullies eyes; you could just smell the fury off him. A fist raised, Noah prepared for his doom – holding tight on the chains of the swing and crushing his eyelids shut, the anticipation building up inside him, just wanting to get it over with. Sure, he didn't want a punching, but he couldn't really defend his self against Marcus Hanns, a beefy, tall bully who thought the world spun around him.

Marcus darted his fist, directed at Noah's nose – but suddenly froze, Noah flinching, knowing it would happen soon. However, when Noah opened his eyes, he thought he was dreaming, well, it was sort of a dream, just a dream that would never happen to him.

A boy, younger than Marcus, that only reached his shoulders but could defend his self just by a glance, held a short, black knife to his neck. The boy looked about fourteen, shaggy black hair, pale skin, loose dark clothing and dark marks under his eyes which meant that he didn't sleep much. The two minions beside Marcus had disappeared, although, to Noah's right, they were knocked out.

Noah swallowed, his eyes wide at the boy who actually saved his life. Frightened, scared and terrified of what could have happened, the boy who held Marcus whispered something into his ear, the nervous look on his face turned into more terror-like face and the fist dropped. The boy quickly yanked back (Marcus escaped at this point) his knife back into his holder that was on his waist, turned on his heel and stalked off.

* * *

I was bored with the whole, Nico/CrazyFanGirl-from hell act, so I thought, stuff it. How about a regular day, with a regular boy trying to live his life and that Nico just happens to be bored out his brains.

Oh yeah, this is the first time I've actually written Nico, so I hope I didn't make him OOC. Tell me if I have.


	2. There is no hope for you and me

_There is no hope for you and me._

You might think that it was weird, but it wasn't really. Sure, it wasn't _stereoscopically _of him to be there but he liked it. It was dim, empty of people and silent. Just what he wanted.

Yes, if you haven't have guessed. Nico di Angelo was in the library. Sure, you wouldn't think in a million years that he would be in the library because he was the son of Hades, and also to add to the fact that he had dyslexia. But other than that, he liked it. Simply, because as he had always said before, no-one judged him there. And he was correct. No-one cared, no-one paid any attention to him and he liked it. He could chill out, just relax on them comfy chairs and just go on the internet. Who said he actually wanted to read? Well, he did, just not that often as he normally ended up getting very frustrated with himself and the book, then ended up throwing the book across the room.

Therefore the internet sounds good to him.

In the middle of robot unicorn attack, jabbing his fingers on the two keys with a determined look on his face – his eyes narrows, back hunched over and annoyance running through his veins as he kept getting killed. A clatter of books dropped behind him, making Nico flinch back, and jerking his head round, eyes narrowed. Only to which to see a boy, with choppy brown kind of hair, and was on the floor who looked about fifteen to sixteen-ish, the same age he was. With books scattered around him and his face looked like he was in pain.

"Ughhhh." the boy groaned, his eyes closed, rubbing his eyes the back of his hand.

Nico rolled his eyes, "_Idiot_." He muttered under his breath. He didn't know why, he did it, but he did. Nico got off his chair and bent down, picking up the scattered books around the boy quickly, and hastily. "Here." He said, not interested.

The boy on the floor opened his eyes – he had green eyes, dark green. Percy came to Nico's mind straight away. Sure it did, Percy had green eyes, which he inherited from his father. This kid wasn't Percy; he was just some kid in the library with green eyes.

The other teenager staring at Noah seemed familiar, his shaggy black hair, pale skin, dark eyes and shady clothing. He could have been any kid he'd seen on the street or something. But his face rang a bell for sure.

He blushed, Noah didn't know why but he did, ducking his head and hurriedly standing up. Noah didn't like people to stare at him, he was normally the kid who just sat at the back of the class room and did his work, the kid that no-one recognized.

The other teenagers shoved the books forwards, and only muttering here, and then thrusting his hands into his pockets, looking round the dark room – awkwardly.

"Um...Yeah. Thank you." Noah said, with a small smile.

That accent, "English accent." Nico commented, flickering his eyes to the other teenager.

"I...erm... Yes." Noah answered, not exactly sure how to answer to that. Sure, he did have an English accent, well; he had kind of a confused accent to tell the truth. He moved to America when he was fourteen, then moved back to England when he was fifteen because his parents had a divorce, his mother winning custardy over him. He was only here on holiday to see his father who he hadn't seen for three months. He only came to America now every holiday to see his dad. So that's why he had a confused accent. Slightly American, slight English.

"Good place." Nico commented again, shortly.

"I guess."

Awkward, rang through Nico's mind.

Noah glanced over Nico's shoulder, seeing the game that he was playing. He saw a bright colours glowing from the monitor, a silver unicorn galloping then _BANG! _Explode into a wall, bursting into flames. Noah gulped, "Isn't that game...erm...a bit...bright?" And a bit violent, for sure.

Nico's face narrowed, there wasn't anything wrong with him playing a violent game was it? He was the son of Hades, for goodness sake. It was basically the law for him to play with fire and anything that exploded. But the kid did have a point, there was a silver unicorn in the game, rainbow manes, as well as the most annoying background music ever, but nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that it was violent and it had exploding unicorns.

"_No_." His eyes flashed.

Noah couldn't help but hold in his laugher. This teenager in front of him, looked emo, had sunken in dark eyes, all black clothing and now playing a game that contained a unicorn. He had seen this game before, played it as well. But never though, this boy, would play it. However, the old saying _never judge a book by its cover_ came to mind. So he was judging the teenager by first sight, he couldn't do that, also, Noah had never met this guy before, so he didn't know him that well to critic him at first sight.

"Noah," he quickly juggled the books around, extending his arm out to him.

Nico just raised an eyebrow. He got to be kidding him. Oh great, the kid now wanted to exchange names. He could lie easily, but, something nagged him at the back of his mind not to for some bizarre reason.

He slid a hand out of his pocket and took Noah's hand. "Nico."

They released grips, Nico instantly put his hand back into his pocket and Noah went back to holding his books.

"No! No! Do X! It's the zoom button!" Nico urged Noah as they played the robot unicorn attack game.

How they started playing the game, well, that was a strange way how they did. Nico grew tired of their awkward and very boring convocation and dragged him over to the computer and started to play the game.

"Jeez, okay!" Noah tapped the button hastily, trying to make the unicorn collect the random creepy butterflies. The unicorn zapped across, jabbing the Z button trying to make in leap into the air – Nico's hand gripping onto Noah's shoulder as both of them concentrated on the game entirely.

"No! No! Jump! JUMP NOAH!" He yelled, shaking his shoulder.

_Crash!_ The unicorn died as it crashed into a wall.

3

2

1

_End of game_.

"What! No way! We totally won that." Nico argued, standing up, his hand gripped to Noah's shoulder and bending over to the computer, glaring at it.

"We got over two thousand points, Nico." Noah informed him.

"Shhhh!" A old thin woman hissed at them, a finger to her lip. "The library is closing now, _please_ leave the building."

The boys collected there things and walked together to the door.

"Stupid game." Nico said, "Three lives, you so need more than that." They both reached the door, stepping down the grand steps.

"Nico, jeez. It's just a game." Noah laughed, carrying three books under one arm that he got out from the library.

Nico huffed, his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Noah stopped, and smiled sheepishly, "I'm this way," he pointed his free thumb over this shoulder.

Nico nodded the other way, gestured that he's the other way. "Well, I'm that way."

"Erm... It's been cool." Noah said, smiling.

Nico nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"See you around?"

Nico hesitated. What was Noah trying to say, he actually wanted to meet up again? This was even a surprise for Nico his self. "Sure." Noah smiled, and headed off.

_I saved your life._ Nico thought, watching Noah go. He turned on his heel and headed towards some shadows, to Shadow-Travel back to camp.

* * *

I hope this is okay? This was just a request from Deviant Art again.

I hope Nico is in character, not to OOC. Please tell me if he is, and I'll change it. And I have decided to one shots Nico and Noah, if you like this.


	3. DeathNote

_DeathNote_

"Hey, Nico!" Percy shouted as he ran towards his cousin through crowds of demi-gods at camp. "You going play, Catch the flag?"

Nico shook his head, "No, I'm meeting up with Noah."

"Noah? Oh, him. Okay, maybe next time." Percy said.

Yeah, a next time? Nico didn't really play Catch the Flag in the first place, he only watched from his cabin roof. What? It was a good view to see the battle happening. And now that he was friends Noah, he was a good excuse for this game as they regularly began meeting up whenever Noah was at his dad's house, just to chill out. And now it was the summer holidays for him, they had more time, to just relax at Noah's place. Like for last time, they were in Noah's as always – as Nico only lived in two places where he couldn't exactly take Noah, the Underworld or either Camp – both in which he was sure enough that both would freak him out. But last time, they chilled out, just watching TV, but Noah tried to extra revision for his maths as he was just plain terrible at it, he asked Nico to help – but since Nico had dyslexia, he couldn't really help at all. So, at the end, Noah gave up, chucking his book aside as they watched DeathNote.

Nico normally Shadow-Travelled places, but since he started hanging round with Noah, he took the bus more, or even a taxi. It felt normal, actually, he felt normal for once. Not just a demi-god, but just a regular kid, watching TV, playing video games and even going swimming – which Noah convinced him to do, Nico stubbornly, did as well, only wanting to wear his black border shorts.

Nico shortly knocked on the door of the town house, of where Noah lived. The door opened soon afterwards, reviling a tall man. He looked young, about mid to late thirties. He had chocolate brown hair, and green eyes, as well as dressed in a suit. This was Mr. Reid, Noah's dad. He was kind and pretty cool for a dad, better than his own for sure, because Nico was sure that Hades didn't really let him bring friends home – expect who were dead.

"Nico," Mr. Reid said, friendly. "Back again? Always welcome here."

Nico smiled and nodded. He was actually happy that the Reid family let him in their house and also to say that he was also welcome here whenever, that was brilliant for him. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Reid smiled, "Anyway, must dash. Need to get to work. Noah is in the living room." Before Nico could actually said good bye, Noah's father left.

Nico made his way into the house, going to the living room. He could see Noah on the sofa, watching TV with his knees tight to his chest, his arms tightly round them and his chin resting on his on the top. Sure Noah was sixteen but he was a tiny little bit childish, what he had learned over time as Nico got to know him better. He didn't mind, not at all. He was childish his self, technology, Nico his self was over seventy years old, so he couldn't exactly complain about it, could he?

He sat next to him, glancing at the TV, it was playing DeathNote. He didn't need to say hi or nothing. Noah would know that his father would have let him in.

"Where has it got up to?" Nico asked. He only just got into DeathNote, it was good Anime. It was about death – which he liked - but at the same time, it had intelligence behind the killing and story, as well as the characters way of thinking that were in it.

"Misa has been captured." Noah said, concentrating on the TV.

"Nice." Nico smirked. He liked this bit. A girl was in one of them metal jackets, blind folded and tied to a box lifter.

They watched two more episodes of the show; they were really getting in to it. More death, excitement and more action. Both boys loved the action and chaos that was happening.

When the show ended, both of their stomachs grumbled, demanding food. They went to the giant fridge; Noah's dad had gone shopping either that week so it was fully stocked of all kinds of amazing food that two teenagers will eat.

They were both sat on the kitchen island, eating all kinds of weird combinations of food, what strangely enough worked, when Noah asked a question.

"Why do people look in the fridge when they have nothing to do?"

"The fridge knows all." Nico said, as he took a giant bite of chocolate cake and chocolate raisons. Nico had a strange obsession with chocolate raisons.

"That would explain a lot." Noah mused, taking a couple of Doritos and a cube of chocolate, and then eating it.

Noah watched Nico eat. He might look thin, but he eats the double that Noah ate, and never put on one stone. Noah thought it might be that he does fencing as Nico mentioned it once that he did sword fighting. So that meant he did loads of exercise so that's how he never put on a pound. But beside from that, he didn't know anything about Nico his self.

"When's your birthday?" Noah asked, as he took a gulp of Dandelion and Burdock.

"Why?" Nico asked skeptically, with a raised eyerbrow.

"So I can put it on my calendar."

Nico sighed, and nodded. "October."

Noah quickly snatched a pen and ripped off some paper from a discarded letter beside him. "What day?"

"31st."

Noah hesitated, and then slowly looked up. "Halloween?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"No, no. Not at all." Noah quickly said, "I just didn't know you could summon death bodies." He laughed.

He watched his friend, turning his head down. That's what he knew. Nico hadn't told Noah about him being a demi-god or being the son of Hades as he thought it might break their friendship between them. Also that it would be weird to spontaneously say that all Greek mythology was real. Moreover the fact that he _was _a son of Hades.

"Whens yours?" Nico found his self asking.

"Oh." Noah dropped his pen aside, and picked up his drink. "August,"

Percy came to his mind. He _was_ the only person he knew that had a birthday in August. "_Day_?"

"23rd."

_Percy's is before yours_, Nico instantly thought. He didn't exactly know why, but he did. Then he thought. Today was the 25th. His facial expression changed from calm to annoyance. Why hadn't Noah told him that he missed his birthday? They were supposed to be friends, weren't they?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Noah ducked his head, guiltily. "I don't know... Never came up."

"_Noah_..." his voice was stern.

"I just... I never liked making my friends getting me stuff." He explained, fiddling with a packet of WineGums.

Nico stared annoyed at him still, then looked round him. His silver skull ring on his finger. He thought, the slowly took it off, rolling his finger along it. He got the ring from some shop in New York somewhere, it wasn't worth much but it was good enough for Noah. Then passed it to his friend. "Here." He said, "Happy late birthday." Then it struck him. Noah was seventeen now. He was bloody older than him.

* * *

They are getting older! *Happy dances* _Please_ tell me if Nico is OOC at any point and I _will_ change it.

Thank you for so many people reviewing, fave-ing and alerting! It's amazing. Cookie for all!

August.


	4. I'm not afraid

_I'm not afraid_

Nico's head slowly flopped down onto Noah's shoulder, but quickly resort his self, jerking his head back up. The TV was the only thing giving off light to both of the boys sat on the sofa, as they were determined to do a Harry Potter marathon, by watching all of the films in order. The third one was playing at the moment; the fuzzy blur was playing to the tired Nico who was slouched back next to Noah, his friend. He though, beside him, he could hear a soft breathing beside from the sound from the TV. He looked and saw that the teenager next to him was a sleep, his head titled slightly to the side, his eyes closed and his mouth gently apart. Nico couldn't help but smile a little at this.

He couldn't leave him here, could he? So, he did what any other friend would do. He stood up, and scooped up Noah into his arms. Truth be told, Noah was light, he didn't weight that much for a seventeen year old. He made a mental note to tell him to eat more. After turning the TV off, Nico took him up to his room, pushing the door open with his back. He made his way cross the dark room and quietly laid Noah onto his bed.

He softly moaned, quietly murmuring: "Nico..." as if he wanted him to stay, and caught hold of Nico's hand.

This caught Nico by surprise. He wasn't sure at all now, what exactly to do in this situation. Not to mention, Noah said his name also the fact that he had his hand now. But it was time. He had known Noah long enough to tell him about his self, about who precisely what he is.

He knelt down, and whispered: "Noah...?"

No response.

He silently cursed; he knew that would be fruitless. An idea came into his mind; he'd seen it on films and other programs on TV. He climbed over Noah, lying beside his friend. Noah didn't seem to mind, instead, he came closer to him. Nico did find this strange but shook it off. It was only Noah, for God's sake. Although, he was still holding onto his hand that he didn't realise.

He started to unfold his plan. He started to tell him about his self. First off about his self and Bianca, being in Washington DC, of what he could remember, told him stories what he and his sister did there. Then what happened in the Lotus Casino, how time seemed to stop. Followed by how he found out that he was a demigod and how he met Percy and the gang and what happened afterwards. Although, as he told the stories of this, a weight came off his chest as he had never told _his_ side of the story.

"I was angry at Percy..." he said, words now getting stuck in his throat. "It was me and Bianca...always... And when I found out... I lashed out at the world." he was twelve, what do you expect? You find out your sister who've you spent most of your life with alone, and then you find out that she's dead? Nico was so confused to what to do. He wanted to kill anything in his way. As what had happened in a short amount of time, finding out that he's a demigod, not remembering his mother, his father being Hades, his sister dying and last of all - he was alone. Sure, he was still figuring all this crap out, but...

He turned his head to Noah, "I've had enough." He said frankly. Nico closed his eyes, taking a long breath. "You and me, Noah. We're sticking together."

Noah's hand tightened his grip on Nico's.

Liam Reid, otherwise known as Noah's father, walked down the stairs and picked up the morning paper. He placed it under his arm then turned into the living room then stopped in his tracks at the door.

He sighed, with a smirk on his face. A bowl of pop corn laid on the sofa sideways, empty packets of sweet and chocolate wrappers dropped mindlessly on the floor, DVD's scattered across the floor beside the TV and lastly, the pillows on the sofa were thrown on the floor. _Noah always forgot_, Liam thought. He started to clean up, the last time he was going to do it as well. His son should know by now that he should clean up after his self.

After rearranging the living room and cleaning the half filled bowl of pop corn – totally forgetting about the paper that he actually just came down for, he headed up to Noah's room. He knocked, but no-one answered, without thinking he opened the door – and again, he stopped in his tracks at the door, seeing the sight.

Nico had an arm draped over Noah, holding him close, and Noah cuddled up to him, his head resting on his Nico's chest. From how far away Liam was, he could see that they were holding hands.

Mr. Reid smiled, slowly closing the door - not making a sound and left. He had to tell Noah later.

* * *

This is not Beta'd since my Beta is on holiday at the moments, so I'm sorry!

I hope this is okay! I know it quite sad... But, meh. If its OOC, tell me please! I will change it!

August.


	5. Can't

_Can't_

Noah's head rested on his car steering wheel. He was sick and tired. He had been waiting for Nico for half an hour already. And he was fed up. As well as, this was not the first time Nico hadn't met him. He felt like he was being ditched by him, like Nico was avoiding him _on_ purpose. Yes, he did like Nico, he was his best friend. He was the first person who let him be whoever he wanted to be around. Nico basically knew everything about him now. Sure, they were both eighteen now, they both had better things to do, but he still wanted to see him. Beside that, Noah had just finished college and had been applying for Universities in England, so he wouldn't be able to see Nico again for a while. And this was his last visit until to his father's in a long while.

His hands gripped onto the steering wheel, crushing his eyes shut. His car even remained him of Nico and for some bizarre reason; it even smelt like him to. Maybe because they spent too much time together, maybe that's why Nico had been avoiding him for so much. But did they spend too much together? Of course not, could they? But come on, they were friends; they _had _been friends for _years_ for goodness stake.

Although, to think about it, there had been something else what Noah wanted to see Nico for. To actually say to him in person, not over phone or text as it was far too important as well as _uncomfortable _to say.

Noah also knew about Nico being a half blood. He was awake when Nico told him, but he didn't say that he was. To be honest, he wasn't that much affected by it. Sure, Noah thought about it as Nico explained to him, but only briefly as he skipped over the boring bits. Nico hated boring bits. His dad was Hades, big deal. Nico hadn't met his mother, when _she_ was angry, she could beat Hades in a fight any day if they faced each other. But not actually remembering his mother, Noah couldn't help but feel guilty at that. And it filled in the gaps where why they always met at his house, not at Nico's house – which he figured that was either in Hades palaces or either at this camp that he mentioned a couple of times.

Other than that, with all the emotion that was running through his veins, he wanted to hit Nico with pure passion. Because it would make him a hell of a lot better since he had all this to think about. Just too much to think about for one person. He just wished that he could actually tell him how much of an idiot of he is. Noah was sure that he was the only person that could tell him straight that he was an idiot.

The door of the car opened suddenly, making Noah flinch and jerk his head to his left. A tall young man, who was clearly just about six foot with dark shaggy hair and shady clothing climbed in. It was Nico. The same Nico. The same person who came and saved him all those years back, when they first actually met. For some reason, Noah gripped onto the steering wheel, avoiding his eye contact. Since Nico had blatantly been keeping away from him, so why not do it to him?

A spell of awkward silence came over them. Nico looking down at his lap, which somehow suddenly became interested in his hands? Neither of them spoke, just keeping to themselves, not saying a single word, until they both spoke at the same time, blurting out.

"N-No." Nico stammered. His voice weak for the first time they'd met. He didn't know, but couldn't say why either. "You first,"

"Why..." Noah couldn't exactly pronounce it into words, which could have worked. "Why have you been..." he swallowed, a sudden large lump came in his throat. "...Avoiding me?"

Nico sighed in frustration; he knew Noah would ask that question first. The easiest one to ask, but the most difficult one to answer. "Camp." Was the first thing he could think off, "Been busy." He smiled feebly, stealing a glance at his friend who didn't seem at all happy.

"Sure." Noah murmured, looking out of the window. They were near the park that which Nico and he first really met, but never spoke together, but the dark haired boy beside him saved his life. And changed it for the best.

"Noah...!" Nico pleaded, it was the first time he wanted to beg on his knees to Noah, wanted him to know everything but it was too much to deal with at the moment as he couldn't make it out. All this week he'd been dreaming vividly and nightmares running him wild.

"What?" He finally snapped. His angry building up inside him, but he couldn't see clearly because of it. "You expect me to wait? Nico, you're not the only confused teenager on this planet, you now that, right?"

Nico had turned his head down; he couldn't bear to hear Noah's voice to bitter. But a small voice in his head told him that his friend was right. He had been letting him down, way too much.

"You know how you are!" Noah glared at him, "

"You know how you are!" Noah glared at him, "You're...You're..." he growled out finally, shaking the steering wheel in irritation. "You're that! You are _so_ confusing! I can't make you out. I can't place a finger on you at all." He said, "You've been feeding me lies." He slowly, is trying to get the information through his head.

"No." Nico said for definite, looking at the boy beside him, "I never lied to you."

"You never said anything about your self either." Noah commented, his eyes looking at the wheel.

"You and me, Noah..." Nico tried to say, "It's difficult. Me as demigod and you...you as..."

_A lovesick puppy_, a thought slid into Noah's mind. And it was correct. "A mortal." He finished off the sentence, deciding against what he said in his mind.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So what you said wasn't true? Me and you, sticking together?" Pain was wrapped in his voice now.

Nico let out an annoyed sound with his eyes closed, thrusting his hand through his hair.

"If you want our friendship to end, just say so." It came out harsher than it supposed to sound in his head, but it worked either way.

"I never want our friendship to end, Noah, I couldn't. You made my life...you...you..." he stuttered. What happened next happened in a blur. Nico couldn't stand it anymore, he had to, and he'd been wanting to do it more than the world. He kissed Noah hard, slamming him back against the car door.

Everything melted away; everything that had been said had been forgotten. Nico lent his forehead against Noah's, taking in the needed breath that his lungs demanded for. But what he said next had to be the cheesiest line in the world, but the most that needed to said in his mind. "You keep the monsters away." He couldn't put in to words on how he made him melt.

The end.

* * *

So okay! This is the end of the Camera Shy! I might to a sequel, ionly if you guys like this one as much as the others.

And again, if Nico is OOC, please tell me. And I will change it. :)

August.


	6. The Sequel

_The sequel_

Not far from the Interstate, but through a fence, a field, a spur of woods, and over a small hill, two teenagers were laying in tall grass next to a lake, surrounded by trees. They could hear the occasional rumble of a truck in the distance, but other than that they could almost pretend that they were all alone in the outdoors. In the lazy summers day like this one, the boys didn't have anything other to do, so they both decided to relax.

Today, however, Nico was staring up at the sky above him, which was turning red, low in the horizon. His hands behind his head, his eyelids half open, fighting the temptation to lay his head down, knowing that he might soon doze off like the teenager boy next to him.

Thoughts drifted through Nico's head lightly, which he wasn't really paying attention to anything, just a mellow feeling of the sun settling on a small part of skin that was showing on his stomach. Yet his mind floated to the day that he first kissed his friend, Noah. It has been couple of weeks since that event occurred. It was still awkward between the boys still, but nevertheless, they both swept it to the side, trying to hind the matter that they both obliviously had feelings for each other but very uncomfortable of bringing the subject up.

Nico had never been the guy to bring up sore subjects since his sister died and since then, he'd kept his self spaced from everyone, even his cousin, Percy. Who had been telling that there has been something up with the boy since he came back to came all quiet and distance. Sure, Nico was quiet and distance most of the time but he did talk, most of the time. So Percy pressed on the subject, meaning that he locked them in the games shed, not leaving until Nico spilt.

Percy took it way easier than he'd thought, taking on board that the fact that Nico really, really liked Noah and went to see him whenever he was here and even Shadow-Travel to England to just catch a glimpse of the boy. Annabeth even barged in, wanting to know what the hell they were up to. So, Nico _had_ to tell her about Noah. She took it even more surprisingly well. She squealed, giggled and hugged him before Nico could react. And since then, Annabeth became more of a pain than ever, wanting to help and want to meet Noah – mostly for his accent, which Nico thought intently.

"Am not." She said, taking charge, "I just want to know that this boy is good enough for you, Nico." Yeah, sure she was.

"Whatever." He muttered, turning from the shed until something grabbed his hand and yanked him back. "What the fu—," He cut short as he was met with one of Annabeth stares, the hard, stern look which normally meant, _shut up and listen to me now_.

What happened next was more of a surprise to him than ever. She started to drag him over to the Aphrodite cabin in which Nico stared to complain and yank away from her, giving Percy a _please help me now_! Look. But Percy just smirked and shook his head.

"You're on your own now!" He shouted to Nico as they were half away towards the Cabin.

_This is doing to be my death_, Nico thought as he began to see some of the demigods giggled in the sight of him. If they just did that when they saw him, what would they think when they found out that he was bisexual? He knew most - no – all of the Aphrodite half-bloods or in fact, most girls love it when they find a gay friend. And this was the Son of Hades. How worst can it be?

More than he could expect for sure. They giggled, squealed and even jumped up and down. They wanted to know all about Noah and how he and Nico met or even kissed – Nico blushed at this point, and all the girls squealed again. That made him blush even more. Even though they wanted him to have the best date in the world, as well as get his hair perfect which was a mess – Annabeth says he got that off Percy. Like she knew.

"I know!" One girl squealed, "Bring him to the fireworks!"

All the girls agreed to that whilst giggling and nodding for encouragement. Nico glanced at Annabeth, she was just grinning smugly.

"Yeah, Nico. Bring this Noah to the fireworks. Everyone would love that." She commented.

Nico scowled at her. She started all this and now she was going to end it like some perfect plan. How quaint.

Half an hour later, the girls of the Aphrodite and some others from the other Cabins (Nico was sure he caught the sight of Clarisse sat next to Annabeth at some point) who had joined him, had it all set up and planned. Just brilliant. Nico was dreading this so much.

Nico sighed, and looked over at the sleepy Noah. He lent up, and gently shook him, "Noah..."

"Mmmph..." Was the response.

"Bloody hell," Nico muttered mostly to his self and half to whomever else, his eyes flickered over to the trees he could see a pair, well, more of a single pair of binoculars peering out of some trees. _I'm getting to it_! He could just feel Annabeth's glare on him, wanting him to get Noah up and ask him. It was not easy as it sounded as the person, meaning Noah, was asleep.

He gently shook him again, but no response came.

"Okay, you're asking for this." Nico said under this breath, and shoved Noah which made him jerk up awake.

"Yes?" He looked innocent and sweet which made Nico just melt a tiny little bit inside. His chocolate brown hair stuck up in all directions.

"Erm..." Very smart Nico, very smart, "Well..." He could just hear the giggles from here. "I was wondering—,"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" A voice shouted from the trees which made Nico pale.

Noah glanced over to the tree where the voice came from and blushed slightly.

_Okay, I can do it. I am the bloody Son of Hades for crying out loud. Who wouldn't want me?_ That was the problem, who wouldn't? And who he wanted was the person who couldn't admit their feelings for each other.

"Will-you-come-to-the-fireworks-with-me?"" It came out in blur. The words just basically fell out of his mouth. How nice and embarrassing.

A cross of puzzle and confusing came across Noah's face, trying to decipher what the hell his friend just produced to him.

Nico took a breath, and said it again nice and slowly so they could both understand what the hell he said. "Will you come to the fireworks with me...please?" He sounded desperate for starters.

Noah thought for a long time, trying to work out how to say and work it out in his head. Of course he wasn't going to say yes in what they been through together, he sounded lame and such of an idiot.

"It's a Camp." Nico added in addition, hopefully that would make any difference at all. Like it would.

"Okay."

Or not.

Nico broke out in a grin just as a scream of glee came from the tree. How the hell they heard that, he wouldn't know or even dared to ask.

It was ten o'clock and the fireworks started at quarter past. They would be late if the stupid Aphrodite cabin wouldn't bloody hurry the hell up! Nico was stood in the middle of a small platform whilst the whole cabin sat round him and inspected him.

"No, those trousers wouldn't do." One girl said.

"Neither that shirt." Said another.

He was sure they wanted him to just scrip for them. He might as well done so, although, they would have enjoyed it more than this.

"His hair doesn't look right." Said girl behind him.

Nico didn't care - wait, yes he did. He wanted to look just fine for Noah; he was worrying so much he could punch something.

With more adjustments and alterations, Nico was shoved out of the Cabin just as Percy walked with Noah towards him. Noah looked brilliant. Percy must have held him because he had been dressed in dark blues and greens which matched amazingly – Percy also knew that Nico loved blues and greens. That made him melt even more. The moonlight as spot lighting them.

"Well," Percy said with a smirk. "I'll be off," and he walked off toward the fountain where a crowd was formed already. Nico was sure that Percy had winked at him before he left.

"Well..." Noah said, pulling at this sleeves. He did that when he was nervous, not that Nico observed him or anything...

_Phew, not just me_.

"Y-Yeah..." Great, he's stuttering. He was worried, nervous and now stuttering. What else could go wrong?

The dong sounded, meaning the start of the fireworks. Noah flinched, and grabbed hold of Nico's hand.

"Hey, it's cool." Nico wasn't even cool at the moment. "It's only the dong—,"

_BANG!_

Nico jumped with a start, "Bloody hell," he muttered as he heard Noah chuckle.

"Just chill, it's only a firework," Noah teased.

Someone from behind shoved them towards the crowd who were staring up at the exploding colours in the sky.

"I like this." Noah said.

"I like you." He couldn't stop his self, it just came out. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell was he going to do to cover that up?

There was a pause. To long of a pause to rethink what to say. "Everyone is staring at us." Noah muttered.

Not really the reply we wanted.

Nico's eyes flickered up, he was right. Dotted people in the crowd were staring eagerly at them like they were more interested in them than the fireworks. Of course, who wouldn't? Drama or exploding colours? Demigods love drama.

"Screw them." Nico said. He didn't care. He needed to say it to him before he lost him again.

"Easier said than done."

Just then, without any warning, Nico yanked Noah closer, so he could wrap his arms around him. Their foreheads touched, ignoring the _aww's_ and squeals around them, Nico said: "Let's see how many more people look at us."

Noah couldn't help but smile now, with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. That's when he kissed him, soft and gentle. He felt Nico's hand run through his hair, holding on to him like he could go at any moment.

"Own back!" Someone called - Nico was sure it was Percy – and they were picked up, carried on shoulders of campers and dumped in the canoe lake.

Nico swam up, hand-in-hand with Noah and burst to the surface. His hair drenched as well as his clothes. He held Noah close, their noses touching, and finished off their kiss.

The end.

* * *

Tad-tar! Here you are. Hope you like it! I have just came back from holiday~! Whoop.

~August.


	7. Squealsqueal: Requiem for a love

_Requiem for a love_

Before destroying a bus and nearly dying, Noah wasn't having the best of days.

He woke up to the most irritating way ever in the world had heard of. Being poked awake by someone annoying. Not the best way to be honest if you ask me. Noah wasn't a morning person, and he couldn't sleep on planes, but when he did, it was just about for five minutes.

"_Nico_...!" Noah jolted awake, jerking his head around.

"Wow, you're obsessed with him aren't you?" said someone beside him. He looked and Noah's eyebrow arched.

It was a girl. Well, teenager to be presided. She was younger than him by a long shot, looked about sixteen, fithteen-ish – maybe, seventeen if you squinted your eyes. She had long dark choppy hair which twisted into a braid over her shoulder, like she used to cut it short with a _really, _really blunt knife and never been bothered to go to hairdressers. The girl looked about stern and had sharp features. She wore this tattered leather jacket with sown on badges of bands, had spilt old jeans and battered converse. The girl looked like she'd be a regular fighter whenever she could. However, there was this strange silver glow around her and had the most killer dark blue eyes Noah had seen in his life.

"Excuse me?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and letting out a loose yawn.

The girl rolled her eyes and slumped back, "What have I got myself into," She muttered, "He's English. Always asking questions and wanting to drink _tea_."

"What?" Noah was now confused out of his mind. He tried to slow things down in his brain. First off, there was a random girl sat beside him. Second thing, she didn't like English accents? And lastly, he detested tea withal of his might and tried to avoid it as much as possible.

She waved a hand in the air like she was trying to swat the subject aside, "Doesn't matter." She said, "All I have to do get you there and that's it. Why does Nico—,"

"You know Nico?" Noah blurted out. Maybe a bit _too _loud as passengers around them looked at them. Noah sunk down in his seat with a light ting of pink on his cheeks and scowled at the girl.

The girl smirked. "Matter of fact, yes," She said it a bit too smug, perhaps it was that somehow passengers around them were only staring at Noah like he was crazy like he was talking to himself or she was extremely proud that she embarrassed the nineteen year old.

"_Why_ are you here then?" He hissed. "And who are you?" He was annoyed now that an old person just whispered something to the person beside her and her eyes flickered to Noah. Yep, he was going crazy alright.

Sparks seemed to flash from her finger tips. "Thalia."

His eyes brows knitted together. The Muse? No. Common names these days, wasn't it? He'd been hanging round with Nico way to much lately. Greek Gods, monsters, Demigods. It'd gone to Noah's head.

"Noah," He replied.

"I know." She said; bending over reaching for a cylinder tube with sticks pointing out—wait, no. It couldn't be.

His eyes grew wide, "Don't tell me they are what I think they are."

A tall woman came over, one of the airhostess. It had been the one who'd been flirting with Noah earlier, didn't go well as Noah just went flustered and awkward and quickly walked to his seat. "You okay, sir?" There was concern in her voice and confusion written across her face.

He slid back up sit a bit. His eyes flickered to Thalia who was lent back in the seat looking self-satisfied with a smug smile. His eyes went back to the airhostess, "Of course I am why I wouldn't?"

The airhostess—wait, what did it say on her name tag, Filipa. Filipa chuckled nervously and lent towards him, "Because you're talking to yourself."

If Noah's jaw could fall off by how far it dropped, it would of if it had the chance.

Talking to himself, wait, no! Thalia. Thalia was sat next—Oh no. He scowled at Thalia, who returned a sweet, well, a sly smile back to him and tapped at her silver necklace. He coughed ouas he sudden feeling of being uncomfortable and placed a feeble smile on his lips, and faked a yawn, "Sorry. Sleep talking again."

She didn't look convinced. "With your eyes open?"

"Yeahhhh, kinda." He nodded, biting his lips.

"You're cute when you sleep talk," She said and walked off.

Thalia scoffed, "Boys..."

Noah turned to her, ducking out of sight and hissed, "No-one can see you?"

"Nope,"

"I look insane?"

"Yep."

"It's that...what did Nico call it, vial – no, that Harry Potter. Something beginning with M..."

Thalia tapped on her arrow butts. "I can hear the cogs moving."

He clicked, "Moist!" A bit too loudly again, Noah. Idiot.

Someone choked behind him. Someone burst out laughing and someone walking back from the bathroom was trying to hold in the laughter. Noah sunk lower in his chair.

"Mist." Thalia corrected, irritated. But you could so tell that, in an amused way, she was enjoying this. "It's called the Mist, idiot."

"Yes," Noah mumbled, "That thing." Then something struck him, he made sure this time his voice was only audible to the girl next to him than the whole plane. "How can I see you?" He initiated with his head.

She took a long, sufferable sigh, "One of the Apollo kids made this... liquid thing." She said with her hands, "bathed my necklace in it and...ugh." She ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know how it works, okay," her eyes locked with his for a second, "It puts like this bubble round me so mortals can't see me. And how it works with you, the Apollo kids put some in this testing tube-thing and I just poured some in to your..." she looked closely at the drink beside Noah, "Dandelion and burdock," Thalia raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "You're really English aren't ya?"

Noah gave a warning look, "You drugged me?"

"Basically, you're enveloped in this bubble with me. But, yeah. I did."

If looks could kill, he would kill her. He gave up and slumped back, folding his arms in a childish manor. "You a Demigod?"

"You a moron?"

"I asked first."

"Doesn't change the fact,"

"What is it with you?" He asked, looking at her. "You just want to vaporize me or something right now, don't you."

"You're a boy."

"Well done, you have pointed out the oblivious now elaborate on the situation." So he felt pretty smart when he said that, he was right. Or he might have watched too much Sherlock Holmes.

"I'm a Hunter of Artemis,"

"The boy teenager criminal mastermind, evil genius-thing?" He asked, perplexed.

Thalia scowled darkly at him, "No." She said, "Not the fictional character. The Greek God."

"Of course, I didn't want to say the obvious." He said irritable, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, took a breath then looked at the girl beside him. "Okay, who's your Greek parent?" He sounded nervous, oh come on. Who wouldn't? Greek Gods real? Demigod beside you? There parent is like...godly? Who wouldn't be scared? Also, Thalia looked like she could beat Noah in a fight by just glaring at him.

"Zeus."

Noah took a big breath now and streached his arms out, trying to get his mind round it. Zeus. Like, the lord of the Gods. Olympians even.

He ran a hand through his hair again, making it stick up in every angle possible. He took several more deep breaths, and glanced at Thalia couple more times. He could see it. Blue eye – of course, lightening, or sky. Either one Zeus rules, a bit cliché but who wants to boss him about. Black hair, well, more dominate, and sharp features. Well, that can mean strong and powerful. She has Zeus written all over her.

But Noah froze in mid mind rush when Thalia started to laugh. He looked at her suspiciously and said: "Whatttt?"

"You don't know do you?" She sounded too amused by this now. What was she hiding and getting all the fun out of it?

"Don't know what...?" He slowly dropped his hand from his hair to the arm rest.

"Nico's."

"Nico's what?"

"Godly parent." She said matter-of-factly.

Okay, Noah had to think about this. He and Nico hadn't really talked about this. Yes, he knew that Nico was a Demigod; he'd known that for years now. He knew that Nico went to a camp for Half Bloods like himself, for Demigods. But both of them never really spoke about Nico's parentage. Sure, Noah knew one of them were a Greek God but not exactly knew which one. Noah just liked hanging round with him, chilling, not talking about his parentage, although, he did try once but only ended up as an awkward conversation about Nico losing his mother and not really knowing who she was – not the Greek side.

"No." He concluded slowly, glancing at Thalia beside him. "Who is it?"

Thalia was just about to answer when the Airplane jolted and she made a grab for Noah's hand. Her confidence drained from her face, and got replaced by paper white skin. Her grip was like a ninja. Thalia held his hand so tight; his skin was turning white and couldn't feel his hand anymore.

Rumbling of the plane was getting louder, and then it jolted forwards like it just dropped from the sky. Noah quickly glanced out of the window but only saw they landed in America. He held in a laugh, they must have missed the intercoms when they'd been talking.

Thalia was quiet and jump now since they'd both left the plane. She followed Noah in silence when he picked up in duffle bag and was now walking to the exit of the massive Air Port. Noah was still holding in his laughter. Daughter of Zeus, afraid of height. This day was getting slightly better now.

"Not so powerful now, are you." Noah muttered quietly to the girl beside him.

Her reply was a cold glare and a hard punch on the arm. "You want me to beat you to a plump?"

"Why are you here in the first place, eh?" He asked, stopping turning to her. "Why were you sent to _escort _me to America? I've done it million times you know? I've been doing it on my own since I was fifteen."

She didn't answer, nor did her eyes were even looking at him. They were looking over his shoulder? He looked over and saw what she was staring at. He turned back to her, "Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't look at some old ladies. "

Thalia glared at Noah darkly, "We need to get out of here." She said. She didn't even give Noah a change to respond as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside.

"Hey!" Noah gritted threw his teeth as he tried to pull back but was yanked across a pelican crossing as well as getting shoved by passers bys who all thought he was crazy. He forgot that no-one could see Thalia. Didn't make any difference, he thought. Everyone thought he was crazy.

Noah was about to argue back at her when the daughter of Zeus halted to a stop, as her eyes scanned the car park packed full of cars.

"Can you please tell me what is happening?" Noah pleaded. His wrist was painful hurting now and she was cutting off his blood threw his arm.

What happened next was way out of Noah's capability even more him. Thalia had ruby tackled him to the floor, making him whacking his head on the concrete, making his eye sight going fuzzy and blurry and taking his breath out of his lungs as she landed on him.

"Wahhhh—," Noah's voice was raspy as he tried to speak. He was trying to breath but Thalia was heavier than she looked. She weighed like a fifty stones, like a plank of metal was strapped to her back invisibly.

When his eye sight came back from being fuzzy, that's when he noticed how close she was to him. Her nose was touching his, her cold breath was breathing onto his lips and her hands were pinning him down. If anyone walked passed now and could see Thalia, they would think this would be an uncomfortable angle to walk in on this. Noah was close enough to see the little specks of green in her eyes.

She scowled at him. "Don't you even think about it..." She hissed, bearing her teeth.

Noah scowled back, "I have a boyfriend. And I'm gay." But Noah had to admit Thalia was very pretty... in a punch you in a face kind of way.

She ignored him. Again.

"Okay, we better move it now." She said, as an order Noah presumed as Thalia jumped up, grabbed Noah and dragged them both to long couch. No-one was around which was pretty weird.

"Like I have a say in it anyway..." Noah muttered to himself, earning him a hard look from the Hunter of Artemis.

Thalia scanned the bus up and down then suddenly smacked open the door, smashing the window open. Leaving Noah's jaw hanging open.

"Have you ever thought of just pressing that emergency button there?" He asked, freighted of the very violent girl.

She glanced over her shoulder as she rammed the doors open, giving him a plain look. "Noah, just get on the bus now." She ordered, knowing a tiny bit that Noah was right.

He regretted getting on the bus when Thalia took hold of the wheel and broke the speeding limit by triple the amount.

The bus crashed against the wall, making Noah fly back half way down the bus and landing in the aisle, smacking his head on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Noah yelled, getting up and gripping on to the seats for support. Wind from the broken window was spraying window into face as well as smacking him with a wads of paper in his face.

"Furies!" Thalia screamed back.

"Furries?" Noah was now confused. Why the fuck was Thalia yelling about fluffy animals?

He could just feel the daggers from her voice, "NO you twat!" Thalia yelled. She glared at him over her shoulder. "F-U-R-I-E-S!" She growled, "From the underworld!" She pointed a finger at the back window. Noah looked, only seeing bats chasing after them.

"Them fucking bats?" He growled back.

"MIST!" Thalia yelled. She stamped on the gas, chucking Noah back so hard, he smacked into the emergency door sending it crashing open. She just caught the sight of him flying out of the door. "NOAHHHH!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

Noah woke up wet. Not in that way. He also woke up with Thalia on top of him, kissing him.

"AHHH!" he gasped back, flinching back. Then started to choke up water. He gasped, trying to get his breath back. He jerked his head about, getting his bearings. Sea, trees, sand cabins—wait, what? "What the hell you trying to do?"

She stood up, soaking wet. Her jacket was soaking wet, as well as her other clothes. Her hair was dripping which made her look even more dangerous. The scowl on her face – wait, her face.

Noah noticed that she had three large scratches across her left cheek, red with blood. He instantly got up, but stumbled back as pain shot up his leg.

"Fuck!" He swore, doubling over, grabbing his leg. He panted hard, his breath coming out jagged. His arm fling'd back and Thalia gave him support by one side, looking stubborn and distressed.

"Come on," She said, dragged them out of the sea as Connor blew the horn, and ran up to them.

"How'd it go?" He asked, and then he saw. "Shit. Get him to Medical now. WE NEED A DOCTOR!" A group of Apollo kids came skidding to their help.

"Furies? How is that possible? Why? What has my father sent for now? Why Noah?"

"Nico, take it serious now. Your father doesn't exactly take the easiest thing, well, that easy does he? And to find out that his son is ga—,"

Nico exploded, "Shut the hell up, Percy!" And ran at him, shoving him against the wall. Even though they were about the same height now, so neither of them could intimidate one or the other, Percy had the upper hand of being invincible and much, much stronger than him.

Nico glared at his cousin as he held the neck of his shirt, holding it up against his cousins' neck. How could Percy say that? He'd never said anything like that. Who cares if his father didn't like the fact that he had a boyfriend, Hades couldn't say our family was _exactly_ straight could he? Or was it the fact that Noah was a mere mortal? That had to be it. Nico knew his father well, well enough that he wouldn't care that if he was bi or gay – as of his family, they didn't care what they did at all only if they got a shag. Look at Hermes and Apollo.

"It's because Noah's mortal." He said, darkly. "What else. Look at our family, Perce. He can't exactly say anything about my sexuality could he?" He gripped harder on Percy's shirt. "Either that or he's being a bastard. Like always." He added, dropping Percy and turning from him as he paced.

"Heh... Maybe he was bored, you know? Like how Sherlock Holmes does, eh? Shooting walls, wanting a murder just too happen at his will. Those two could really relate. Maybe even do a deal some time? Do a swap or something?" Percy tried to break the tension but it didn't work. Nico kept pacing.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Or he's out for revenge?" He questioned himself.

"And what for?" Percy asked, placing a hand on his back. Maybe bit too low for a friend, or even for someone concerned. Nico's eyes flickered to Percy's for that one second and their eyes locked, just for a vague moment. "You haven't done anything that bad to want your father to kill your only boyfriend—," Percy stopped as their eyes met again. Percy turned serious, "You haven't?"

Nico turned, hesitating.

"What the hell, Nico!" It was Percy's turn to take charge. "When? How?"

Nico massaged the back of his neck. "It was only a one night stand..." he sounded unsure maybe? Guilty? "Which might have ended up for couple of nightstands..."

Percy just wanted to punch, no, kick his cousin. Why? Nico would never do this. Why would he? "Why? Why would you do that? You and Noah..." He trailed off as Nico knew how they were.

"We had a fight, okay!" Nico said, angry, "Noah back in England in Uni, he being busy, I felt...I just bloody needed him, okay!"

"So you went to buy yourself a shag?"

A shadow past across his face, "I was angry, I just wanted something."

"Vodka?" Percy's voice was trying to say steady. "Why didn't you just come to..." He tried to say me, but his voice failed him. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"You were off at Cals, weren't you?"

"I have a mobile, you know?"

"And when was the last time you answered that?" Nico spat at Percy.

Percy didn't answer. As on cue, Noah began to mumble beside them asleep. They were in the Hade's cabin; Nico didn't want Noah to be in the medical.

He went to Noah's side quickly; grasping his hand, looking into Noah's fluttering green eyes. Nico smiled softly. "Hey..."

They'd filled Noah up with so much pain killers, as they found out that he'd broken a leg. When his head hit the pillow, he literally passed out.

Noah looked dazed and gave a drunken smile and mumbled before he passed out again. "I love you..."

The demigod's eyes locked again before both of them parting.

_Tick tock_

Nico rammed down Noah fiercely on his bed as his teeth ripped apart Noah's shirt. Making the older boy moan under him as well as flustered. Nico's nipped, sucked and made his way down his boyfriend's body.

_Tick tock_

"H-H-Happy..." Noah moaned, biting back a buck of his hips. "B-Birthday..."

_Tick tock_

"You giving _me_ your body for my birthday..." There eyes locked, "best idea ever..."

_Tick tock_

The red brightened on Noah's face and he grinned. "Tell me one thing..." Noah breathed.

_Tick tock_

"Anything," Nico kissed his way down Noah's neck.

_Tick tock_

"Have you ever cheated on me...?"

_Tick tock_

Nico hesitated, his lips hovering over Noah's skin. His breath deep and heavy. He looked up. Dark brown met green.

_Tick tock_

"No."

The end.

* * *

I was supposed to have uploaded this last week but I was in Derby on Halloween. Oops.

Anyway, this is the squeal-squeal-thing for this a I just needed to write more of it! :D

Please tell me if any of the characters are OOC, and I will change it!

~ August.


End file.
